


Le rendez-vous du lion

by Onuuki_de_Mordria



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Family, Humor, POV Jaime Lannister, Past Cersei Lannister/Jaime Lannister
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-09
Updated: 2020-12-09
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:54:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27976929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Onuuki_de_Mordria/pseuds/Onuuki_de_Mordria
Summary: Jaime Lannister n'est pas serein, c'est la première fois qu'il va à un rendez-vous grâce à un site de rencontre en ligne.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	Le rendez-vous du lion

**Author's Note:**

  * For [almayen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/almayen/gifts).



**Le rendez-vous du lion**

Plusieurs mois avaient passé depuis le divorce très médiatique de Cersei Lannister et de Robert Baratheon. Depuis, le gras cerf s’était retrouvé mêlé à des affaires illégales de trafic d’argent et se trouvait désormais en location longue durée auprès du service juridique de l’Etat. La lionne, qui avait reprit les reines de la mairie, avait depuis trouvé l’amour, le vrai elle l’espérait, avec Euron Greyjoy. 

Pendant longtemps, elle avait entretenu une relation extra-conjugale avec son frère jumeau, au nez et à la barbe de son mari. C’était lui, le vrai père de Myrcella et de Tommen, pas Robert, et les deux avaient fini par le comprendre. Jaime s’en était très rapidement rendu compte, cela n’avait pas été difficile en même temps étant donné l’extrême ressemblance entre les deux adolescents et leur famille, théoriquement, seulement maternelle. 

Jaime, lui, avait eu un passage à vide assez important suite à la fin de sa relation avec sa soeur. Ils étaient nés ensemble, ils s’étaient découverts ensemble, ils avaient apprit ensemble, ils avaient vécus ensemble, et assez innocemment, le blond avait toujours pensé qu’ils mourraient ensemble. Mais, visiblement ce ne serait pas le cas. Elle avait rompu avec lui, peut après la condamnation de son, désormais, ex-mari. 

\- Détend-toi, tout vas bien se passer. 

Le lion avait accepté un rendez-vous de quelqu’un qui l’avait rencontré sur un site de rencontre en ligne et avait demandé à Brienne de rester avec les enfants. C’était la semaine où il avait la garde de Myrcella et de Tommen, après que sa liaison avec Cersei et tout ce qu’elle impliquait ait été rendue publique. 

\- Facile à dire pour toi, Tyrion. Il pourrait arriver n’importe quoi que … 

\- N’importe quoi que Brienne pourra régler, lui dit son petit frère, c’est bien pour ça que c’est à elle que tu as demandé, non ? 

Oui, ça et le fait que Cersei avait profité d’être toute seule avec son nouveau mari pour partir en vacances durant une semaine avec lui. Il avait connu Brienne lorsqu’il avait fait ces classes dans la gendarmerie nationale, et ils étaient rapidement devenus ami. Il pouvait lui faire confiance pour qu’il n’arrive rien à ces enfants, mais il allait quand même s’inquiéter. Il se connaissait bien à force. 

\- Tu as raison. 

\- Comme toujours, alors maintenant tu y vas, tu profites et tu ne t’inquiètes pas. 

\- Oui.

Et, le lion entra dans le bar où ils s’étaient donnés rendez-vous, espérant ne pas passer une mauvaise soirée. Son regard se posa sur l’homme qu’il avait rencontré sur ce site de rencontre : Bronn de la Néra.


End file.
